


Make It Right

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Slade working the Outsiders over, Dick comforts Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Right

He did not get to brood on it right away. There was the disaster to attend to of Indigo's betrayal and sacrifice.

But later, when he finally got to hold his lover, got to see just what kind of hell the redhead had been through by pulling the full story out of him, he saw how badly he had set Roy up for Slade to do just as he had done.

He kissed each of those five scars, thankful some semblance of honor had remained with the man who had been enemy, ally, and teacher to him over the years.

He still intended to take Slade down, personally, for Roy's peace of mind, especially where Lian was concerned.


End file.
